Field
The field is generally related to intelligently providing closed captioning information.
Background
Closed captioning information can be helpful for users to determine what is being said when watching television shows or movies. Users often have the option of manually turning on and off closed captioning when watching programming that has closed captioning available. However, when closed captioning is off, a user may miss what was said while watching or listening to content (such as a movie to TV show), and thus may have to rewind the content and turn on closed captioning to determine what was said (assuming rewinding is even available, which may not always be the case). This process can be cumbersome for users and may detract from the enjoyment of whatever is being watched.